Manginap
by Karasu51
Summary: yang jelas ini fic lemon jadi anak kecil di larang baca.


DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO.

WARNING: TYPO DLL.

lemon MILF gak suka jangan baca.

Dan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, Jangan baca fic ini.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah memasak di pagi yang indah ini. Dia tersenyum senang karena pagi ini ada yang membantu dirinya memasak. Yah.. Meski orang itu hanya membantu menata makanan di meja makan, tapi itu cukup meringankan pekerjaan nya.

Wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya itu adalah Mikoto Uchiha, dia masih terlihat cantik dan seksi di usianya yang tidak muda lagi. Tidak sedikit lelaki yang memandangi nya dengan mata tidak berkedip setiap kali dirinya keluar rumah. jujur ada rasa bangga saat para lelaki itu memandangi dirinya dengan nafsu. Bukankah itu artinya dirinya masih terlihat cantik dan menarik sampai mereka memandangi nya seperti itu.?

"Halo.. Bibi Mikoto, masakanmu bisa gosong kalau melamun terus."

"Eh!..ah! Maaf hehehe..."

Mikoto hanya tertawa saat orang yang membantu menata makanan menegurnya. Dia adalah Naruto, anak dari Kushina yang untuk beberapa hari akan menginap di rumahnya. Dan tentu saja ada alasan kenapa Naruto menginap di rumah Mikoto. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota bersama Fugaku untuk urusan bisnis. dan berhubung dirumah hanya ada Naruto maka Kushina menawarkan pada Naruto untuk menginap di rumah Mikoto. Dan dengan setujunya Minato dan Fugaku maka jadilah Naruto akan tinggal untuk beberapa hari di kediaman Uchiha. Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan jika harus tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, lagipula keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha sangat dekat.

"Bibi ngelamunin apa?"

"Hem? Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya senang saja ada yang membantu pekerjaanku."

"Benarkah? Kupikir ada apa sampai bibi melamun. Bahanya melamun saat memasak."

"Hehe maaf.., Emm.. Ini sudah selesai, bisa tolong bawakan ke meja makan?."

"Oke."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?." Pertanyaan itu datang dari Sasuke untuk Naruto yang duduk di seberang meja makan. Mereka tengah menikmati sarapan buatan Mikoto.

"Hem..? Berhubung aku mulai bekerja setelah Tou-san pulang jadi aku tidak ada kesibukan apapun. Memang kenapa?."

"Hn! Tidak. Hanya saja, kau bisa menggunakan waktu luangmu untuk mencari pacar. Aku yakin bibi Kushina sudah ingin menimang cucu."

"Hah! Mentang-mentang sudah tunangan, kau bicara begitu! Lihat saja aku akan menikahi wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dari tunanganmu itu!."

"Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari tunanganku!."

"Tentu saja kau akan bicara begitu. Asal kau tau saja, banyak wanita di luar sana yang mengantri untuk jadi pacarku."

"Hey Sudah! Jangan ribut saat sarapan. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Ujar Mikoto. "Dan sasuke, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu jangan sampai terlambat ke kantor."

"Baiklah."

Beberapa saat kemudian Setelah Sasuke pergi ke kantor. kini di rumah itu hanya ada Mikoto dan Naruto. Mikoto tengah membersihkan piring bekas sarapan di bantu Naruto meski lelaki pirang itu hanya mengelap dan meletakanya di rak. Tapi sekecil apapun bantuan itu Mikoto tetap merasa senang apalagi dengan adanya Naruto di rumahnya Mikoto tidak lagi kesepian karena biasanya dia akan sendirian saat suami dan anak nya bergi ke kantor.

"Nee.. Naruto, apa kau sudah punya pacar?." Ujar Mikoto kembali memulai obrolan

"Hem? Pacar yah? Sebenarnya aku tidak punya, setelah putus dengan pacarku dulu aku belum menemukan pengganti."

"Hoh.. Apa kau belum muvon?"

"Haha.. Tidak juga, aku sudah merelakannya. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan wanita yang tepat." Jawab nya sambil tertawa.

" Begitu yah?. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau pernah bercinta dengan mantan pacarmu itu. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja melihat pergaulan bebas jaman sekarang aku sedikit penasaran."

"Sebenarnya terasa aneh saat membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan bibi, tapi karena kita sudah dewasa jadi kupikir tidak apa. Yah.. Aku pernah melakukanya." Sebenarnya Naruto merasa heran dengan Mikoto, dia tidak menyangka wanita itu akan membuka obrolan seperti itu.

"Ahahah, ya kita sudah dewasa jadi tidak apa membicarakan hal seperti ini. Em.. Jadi seperti apa saja pengalaman mu itu?." Mikoto tampak semakin berani bertanya entah kenapa dia penasaran dengan anak dari temannya ini.

"Yah.. Aku tidak mau mengatakan aku hebat tapi para mantanku biasanya puas dengan permainanku."

"Para? Itu artinya tidak hanya satu wanita yang pernah tidur denganmu.?

"Bisa di bilang begitu hehe... Ngomong-ngomong bagamana dengan bibi sendiri? Apa waktu muda bibi juga pernah melakukanya?" Sebenarnya pertanyaan seperti ini tidak sopan tapi karena mereka sedang membicarakan hal seperti ini Naruto jadi penasaran.

"Apa aku harus cerita?"

"Oh.. Ayolah.. Aku sudah bercerita jadi agar adil bibi juga harus cerita."

"Apa kau bisa menyimpan rahasia?."

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, sebenarnya Fugaku orang ke empat yang pernah tidur denganku." Dulu aku melakukannya dengan pacarku sebelum menikah.

"Wow.. Aku tidak menyangka jika bibi ternyata cukup nakal."

"Aku tidak menyangkal hal itu, yah mau bagamana lagi, pacarku yang dulu pintar menggodaku." Mikoto tampak biasa menceritakan masa lalu nya, mungkin karena Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi aku penasaran, apa bibi pernah berselingkuh setelah menikah dengan paman Fugaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Setelah menikah kebebasanku berkurang jadi seiring berjalannya waktu teman lelaki yang ku punya juga semakin sedikit."

"Hem begitu ya. Mau melakukanya denganku?."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia pikir lelaki di sampingnya ini hanya bercanda jadi dia juga memberi jawaban yang berani untuk menjawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memuaskanku."

Ucapan itu seperti tantangan untuk Naruto. Wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya selalu puas dengan permainnan nya dinatas ranjang jadi saat Mikoto bilang bahwa dirinya tidak bisa memuaskan Mikoto Naruto merasa tertantang.

"Ahh...! Apa yang kau lakukan?." Ujar Mikoto saat merasakan pelukan dari belakang. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga meremas payudara Mikoto membuat wanita itu mendesah.

"Membuktikan kalau aku bisa memuaskan bibi. Asal tau saja ucapan bibi tadi membuatku tertantang dan ingin mencobanya."

"Tapi aku hanya bercanda."

"Sayang nya aku tidak menganggapnya begitu. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku membuat bibi merasa puas."

Entah kenapa ucapan Naruto membuat Mikoto berdesir. Ada sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya mendengar Naruto akan memuaskan nya bahkan tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari Mikoto saat tangan Naruto mulai meraba dan menyusup kedalam rok selutut nya. Tidak hanya itu Mikoto juga hanya pasrah saat dengan mudah Naruto menurunkan celana dalamnya.

"Ahhh..."

Desahan itu keluar dari mulut Mikoto saat jari naruto mulaii meraba lipatan vagina nya, dan berikut nya desahan yang lebih keras terdengar dari mulut Mikoto saat dengan pelan jari tengan Naruto masuk kedalam vaginanya.

Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari mikoto saat naruto menggerakan jari nya malahan mikoto terlihat menikmatinya, terbukti dengan expresi wajahnya yang memerah dengan sedikit senyum senang?

"Lebih cepat, ahhh..."

Seringai terpampang di wajah Naruto mendengar permintaan Mikoto. Siapa sangka jika Mikoto akan semudah ini takluk dengan hanya permainan jari.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya sayang~." Bisik Naruto di telinga Mikoto. Dan panggilang sayang itu semakin membuat Mikoto terbakar kedalam nafsu.

"Ahhh... Yah.. Berikan padaku! Lebih cepat! Ohhhh..."

Tidak sampai lima menit Mikoto merasa vaginanya berdenyut. Itu pertanda bahwa dirinya akan segera sampai. Dan gerakan jari Naruto di dalam vaginanya yang semakin cepat membuat Mikoto semakin tidak kuat bertahan lama.

"Ssshhhh... Aku sampai, AAAAAHHHHHHH..."

pemandangan yang menggoda jika di lihat dari depan saat Mikoto tengah orgasme. Baju yang berantakan serta wajah mendongak di sertai senyum penuh kenikmatan membuatnya sangat menarik.

"Kita pindah ke kamar, akan ku buat kau lebih puas di sana sayang~." Ujar Naruto pada Mikoto.

Kembali tubuh Mikoto berdesir saat Naruto bicara begitu. Jika Naruto membawanya ke kamar maka mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari yang barusan. Dan benar saja sesampainya mereka di kamar, Naruto membaringkan Mikoto di tempat tidur. bahkan lelaki itu langsung melucuti pakaian Mikoto hingga telanjang bulat.

Melihat Naruto memandangi tubuhnya dengan seringai senang membuat Mikoto merona. Entah kenapa dia suka saat Naruto melihatnya seperti itu. Dia memang tidak muda lagi tapi tubuhnya masih terlihat seksi sampai Naruto memandang nya seperti itu.

Melepas pakaiannya sendiri hingga telanjang, Naruto membuat Mikoto meneguk ludah saat melihat kejantanannya. Ukurang paling besar dari semua penis yang pernah Mikoto lihat.

"Nah.. Sekarang kita lihat, apa aku bisa memuaskanmu atau tidak mikoto-chan~." Ujar Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Dia menekuk lutut Mikoto dan membukanya, menunjukan vagina halus Mikoto yang sudah basah. Setelah berlutut di bawah Mikoto, Naruto mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang kenikmatan Mikoto. Dengan pelan Naruto mendorong pinggulnya untuk memasukan penis nya. Lalu rintihan nikmat keluar dari bibir Mikoto saat penis Naruto terus bergerah masuk.

"Ahhh... Nikmat!." Ujar Mikoto saat seluruh penis Naruto sepenuhnya masuk kedalam vaginanya. Sejauh yang dia ingat tidak ada penis yang memasuki vaginanya sampai sedalam penis Naruto. Itu seperti mencapai titik yang belum terjamah di dalam vaginanya.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh... Lebih cepat sayang." Dia meminta saat Naruto bergerak terlalu lembut. Dan lelaki yang berlutut di bawahnya langsung merespon dengan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ohhh... Yeahh... Seperti itu, ahhh..." Desah Mikoto senang.

Seringai kembali muncul di bibir Naruto saat mendengar Mikoto mendesah nikmat. Dia semakin bersemangat meniduri MILF di bawah nya ini. Dan sepertinya dia akan sangat betah untuk menginap di rumah Mikoto.

Naruto membungkuk untuk melumat payudara Mikoto tanpa kenghentikan gerakan pinggul nya. Seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu, Naruto menggigit serta menghisap puting Mikoto.

"Ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Lagi, lebih dalam pagi sayang." Pinta Mikoto manja. Dia memeluk leher Naruto seperti tidak rela jika lelaki itu berhenti menyetubuhi nya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian barulah Mikoto merasa bahwa dirinya hampir sampai. Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Naruto saat vaginanya hampir jebol.

"Emmsss... Ahhhh... A-aku sampai Naruto!, aku keluar!, AHHHHHHH..."

Dan desahan panjang itu menjadi tanda bahwa Mikoto mencapai klimaks.

Melihat wanita di bawahnya sudah sampai, Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Dia bangkit dari tubuh Mikoto dan melihat wanita cantik itu terengah-engah dengan senyum senang di wajah cantik nya. Tapi tanpa memberi waktu Mikoto untuk istirahat Naruto membalik wanita seksi itu dalam posisi doggy style, bahkan Naruto juga langsung menggerakan pinggul nya. Beruntung dia tidak melepas penyatuanya jadi Naruto bisa langsung mulai.

"Emmsss... Tu-tunggu, aku baru saja keluar!, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar!." Ujar mikoto saat naruto bergerak dengan liar di belakang nya.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tau saat bercinta denganku Mikoto, yaitu tidak ada kata istirahat sebelum aku puas." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai. Dia menghujam vagina Mikoto dengan cepat dan keras sampai suara plak! Terdengar keras.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ssshhh... Brengsek!, kau akan menghancurkanku, ohhh..."

"Ya, aku akan menghancurkan mu dengan penisku sampai kau tidak lagi menginginkan penis lain untuk menjamah vaginamu. Bahkan penis suamimu sendiri, Hahaha..."

"Lakukan!,buat aku ketagihan dengan penis besarmu itu ahhh... Aku tidak peduli dengan Fugaku asal bisa terus menikmati penismu!, Ohhhh..."

"Haha! Bagus!, mulai sekarang kau pelacur ku Mikoto."

" Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Haik aku pelacurmu, jadi buat aku melayang nikmat dengan penismu Naruto, emmhhsss... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Naruto semakin bersemangat mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Siapa sangka ternyata Mikoto hanyalah wanita mesum yang dengan muda bisa takluk oleh penis nya.

"Ouhhh... Sssss... Ahhh... Aku hampir sampai Naruto, lebih cepat lagihh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"Uhh! Aku juga Mikoto. Aku akan mengisi vaginamu dengan sperma ku."

"Lakukan! Lakukan Naruto! Isi vagina ku dengan spermamu. Buat rahim ku merasakan seberapa panas sperma mu!, Ouhhh...ssshhh... Ahhh..."

Ranjang yang mereka tempati berdecit keras saat gerakan Naruto semakin liar. Dia membuat tubuh Mikoto terhentak sehingga payudaranya bergoyang mengikuti sodokan Naruto.

"Ssssshhh... Aku tidak kaluat lagi, Ahhh... aku sampai Naruto!, KYYAAAAAHHHHH..."

Kembali Mikoto mendesah panjang saat sekali lagi mencapai klimaks. Tubuhnya menegang dengan senyun puas di wajah nya.

"Uhh! Aku juga Mikoto!, GUHHHHH..."

Dengan penis yang di tekan sangat dalam, Naruto menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam vagina Mikoto. Dan itu membuat tubuh Mikoto bergetar saat cairan panas mengalir kedalam rahim nya.

Setelah Naruto selesai menembakan beban nya, dia mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Mikoto, Dan wanita itu langsung ambruk karena kelelahan. Tapi meski dengan tubuh yang lelah, Mikoto tersenyum puas dan senang. Dia juga lega karena ahirnya bisa istirahat, hanya saja rasa lega itu langsung hilang saat Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan membuka ke-dua kaki nya. Dan benar saja, lelaki pirang itu langsung memasukan penis nya kembali kedalam vaginanya bahkan langsung bergerak dengan cepat.

"Ahhh...Ahhh... Ahhh... Ouhhh..." Desah Mikoto kembali memenuhi kamar nya.

.

.

.

.

Pukul dua belas siang adalah waktunya bagi orang-orang untuk mengisi perut nya. Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Mikoto. Setelah merasa lapar kerena bermain di ranjang berjam-jam, ahirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk mengisi perut.

Duduk di meja makan dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Naruto dan Mikoto menikmati makan siang nya dengan lahap. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar lapar karena aktifitas yang mereka lakukan.

" Setelah selesai makan, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Ujar Naruto setelah menelan makanan di mulut nya.

"Oh! Ya ampun, kau masih belum puas juga setelah kita bercinta hampir setengan hari?." Aku heran Kushina memberimu makan apa sampai kau memiliki stamina sebesar itu."

"Aku hanya bosan jika tidak melakukan apapun."

"Dan untuk menghilangkan kebosananmu kau ingin bercinta denganku?," Jawab Mikoto dengan senyum di wajah nya. Jujur saja, tadi itu pengalaman percinta paling hebat seumur hidup nya. Mantan dan suaminya tidak pernah meniduri dirinya selama Naruto.

"Kau tidak mau?."

"Hem?.. Tentu saja-"

Mikoto menjeda ucapanya sebentar untuk menggoda Naruto.

"-Aku tidak akan menolak." Lanjut nya dengan senyum nakal. Dan senyum Mikoto di balas dengan seringai senang oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan di ruang tamu keluarga uchiha tampak tiga orang tengah duduk di lantai yang di lapisi karpet lembut dan hangat. Di hadapan mereka ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat cemilan dan minuman hangat. Ketiga orang itu tidak lain adalah Mikoto Naruto dan Sasuke, setelah selesai makan malam mereka memutuskan keruang tamu untuk mengobrol dan menikmati cemilan sambil menonton TV.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa harus menunggu sampai Minato-jisan pulang dari luar kota baru kau boleh bekerja?" Ujar Sasuke. Dia duduk di seberang meja berhadapan dengan Naruto sementara Mikoto duduk di samping kiri Naruto.

"Katanya sih, aku harus di awasi. Dan Tou-san bilang ingin mengawasiku langsung, makanya aku akan mulai kerja setelah Tou-san pulang."

"Yah.. Anak nakal sepertimu memang harus di awasi. Jadi aku tidak heran jika Minato-jisan ingin mengawasimu langsung."

"Hey! Siapa yang kau bilang anak nakal!?."

"Tentu saja kau, memang siapa lagi."

"Sudah jangan ribut. Aku yakin Naruto-kun orang nya bisa di andalkan. Yah.. Meski harus ku akui kalau kau memang nakal." Ujar Mikoto dengan senyum penuh arti. Dia melirik ke bawah dimana tangan kiri Naruto sedang merayap masuk kedalam rok nya. Tangan Naruto terus bergerak ke atas dan berhenti pada vagina Mikoto. Berhubung Mikoto tidak mengenakan celana dalam jadi dengan mudah Naruto bermain di sana sesuka hati.

"Hn! Kau dengar sendiri? Kaa-san saja bilang begitu." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek. Tidak sadar jika saat ini klitoris ibunya sedah di mainkan oleh Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja." Ujar nya santai. Dia melihat kesamping kiri di mana tubuh Mikoto menegang saat dengan pelan Naruto memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam vagina Mikoto. Ah ini akan menyenangkan mengacaukan Mikoto di hadapan Sasuke. Berharap saja Mikoto bisa mengendalikan diri agar tidak ketahuan.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria itu menuruni tangga rumah nya dengan pakaian kantor tapi dia di buat heran saat sampai di mejamakan dia tidak melihat sang ibu yang biasanya sudah selesai memasak untuk sarapan. Dia berjalan menuju kamar ibunya untuk mengecek apakah mungkin sang ibu masih tidur atau tidak.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kaa-san, kau sudah bangun.?"

"Ah! Sasuke, maaf Kaa-san kesiangan." Jawab Mikoto dari dalam kamar.

" Ya tidak apa. Bisa buatkan aku sarapan? Aku harus segera berangkat karena ada rapat."

"Maaf Sasuke persediaan makanan kita habis. Kaa-san akan siap-siap lalu belanja. Kau sarapan di kantor saja ya, pasti kau telat jika menunggu kaa-san belanja dulu."

"Hah.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku berangkat Kaa-san."

"Haik! Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah menjawab ucapan ibunya Sasuke pergi tanpa tau sedang apa sebenarnya ibunya di dalam kamar. Jika kalian ingin tau, saat ini Mikoto tengah dalam posisi doggy style dengan seorang lelaki di belakang nya. Tubuh mereka polos tanpa mengenakan apapun.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah pergi. Ayo lanjutkan, tadi aku hampir sampai." Ujar Mikoto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Haik!. Bersiaplah karena sekarang kau akan ku buat mendesah dengan keras Mikoto." Ujar Naruto di belakang. Dia menyeringai senang karena di rumah hanya ada mereka berdua jadi mereka bebas melakukan apapun.

"Oh.. Aku tidak sab-Ahhh..."

Belum juga Mikoto selesai bicara, Naruto sedang menggerakan pinggulnya lagi. Penisnya kembali bergerak di dalam vagina Mikoto membuat wanita itu mendesah.

"Ouhh... Lebih Cepat Naruto, masukan penismu lebih dalam. Ahhh... "

Dan pagi itu hanya suara desahan yang terdengar di rumah Mikoto.

AND.

sebenar nya sih ini masih bisa di lanjutin. Tapi karena bakalan panjang jadi gw setop aja. Mau fokus ama fic hidupku. Oh.. Ada lagi sih fic lemon yang lain, Tapi belum mau gw up.

Dan satu lagi fic Lemon NTR yang gw rasa cukup extrim sampai gw ragu mau up atau nggak.


End file.
